warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 15
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 14 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 16}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 15. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Graustreif *Rabenpfote *Tigerstern *Federpfote (nicht namentlich) *Schwarzfuß *Dunkelstreif *Steinfell *Leopardenstern *Sturmpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Blaustern *Nebelfuß Ereignisse Tod *Steinfell Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Knochenberg Tiere *Hund Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Krähenfraß, TigerClan, Zweibeiner, DonnerClan, WindClan, SternenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, FlussClan, HalbClan-Katzen, SchattenClan *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Junges, Krieger, Stellvertreter, Schüler, Anführer, Mentor *Zeit: Blattleere, Monde, Herzschlag Wissenswertes *Seite 181: Der Abschnitt "Graystripe writhed desperately, as if he hadn't heard. 'Let me go!' he snarled. 'I'll flay that piece of fox dung! I'll rip his heart out!' 'No!' Firestar repeated in an agonized whisper. 'We'll be slaughtered if we show ourselves now. We won't leave your kits, Graystripe, I promise we won't, but we've got to wait for the right moment to rescue them.'" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 164 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 181: "(...) mit einem resignierten Grunzen nach." - Statt resignierten müsste es "zustimmenden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von grunt of agreement ist (vgl. Seite 164 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 182: "(...) von Hunden zerfetzt wird." - Statt zerfetzt müsste es "verschlungen" oder "aufgefressen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von devoured ist (vgl. Seite 165 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 182: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze ein (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 165 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 183: Der Satzrest "(...) with the ShadowClan leader, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 166 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 183: "Steinfell kauerte dicht bei ihnen, (...)" - Statt dicht bei müsste es "(direkt) über" heißen, da im Original die Rede von crouched over them ist (vgl. Seite 166 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 184: Der Satzteil "RiverClan is choked by the weeds of treachery, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Der FlussClan wird vom Unkraut des Verrates erstickt (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Im FlussClan sprießt der Verrat wie Unkraut, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 167 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 184: "Betrübt sah Feuerstern, (...)" - Statt Betrübt sah müsste es "Zu Feuersterns Bestürzung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von to Firestar's dismay ist (vgl. Seite 167 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 184: Der Satzrest "The gesture showed just how (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 167 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 185: "(...) von Graustreifs erregtem Keuchen (...)" - Statt erregtem müsste es "empörten" oder "entrüsteten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Graystripe's gasp of outrage ist (vgl. Seite 168 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 185: Das Wort müssen vom Satz "Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 168 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 185: Der Satzrest "(...)'s eyes, bright with distress, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 168 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 186: "(...), mit leuchtenden, vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen." - Statt leuchtende, vor Entsetzen geweitet müsste es "mit vor Entsetzen glasigen Augen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von their eyes glazed with terror ist (vgl. Seite 169 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 186: Der Satzteil "Narrowing his eyes, Tigerstar (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Tigerstern verengte die Augen und (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Tigerstern erwiderte den Blick finster und (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 169 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 186: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze zu." - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 169 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 187: "Der schwarz-graue Krieger (...)" - Statt schwarz-graue müsste es "schwarz gestreifte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von black-striped ist (vgl. Seite 169 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 188: Der Satzteil "(...), and as he shook one forepaw, spots of blood spattered on the ground." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und als er eine Vorderpfote schüttelte, spritzen Bluttropfen auf den Boden.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und beide schüttelten Blut von ihren Vorderpfoten." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 171 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 189: "(...) sich zu befreien versuchte, (...)" - Vor dem Wort zu müsste "vergeblich" stehen, da im Original die Rede von vainly ist (vgl. Seite 171 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 189: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze zu." - Statt der Schwanzspitze müsste es "den Ohren" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flicked his ears at ist (vgl. Seite 171 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 189: "Ein dünnes Miauen (...)" - Statt Miauen müsste es "Jaulen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von thin wailing ist (vgl. Seite 172 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 15nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 15 Kategorie:Verweise